Promised
by OtakuJrocker
Summary: Hikaru forgot something about Kaoru. What is it?


Thunderstorms, Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

WARNING! YAOI and TWINCEST!

Don't read if you hate yaoi! -_-

A Hikaru and Kaoru Oneshot

STORY STARTS

Kaoru's POV

I hate this. Why am I feeling this emotion? I hate myself. Why do I love my brother more than a sibling? Why?

I asked to myself as I lay on our bed. Yes, I love my brother. Not just a brother but a lover. When I my brother with Haruhi, I always get a digusting feeling in my heart.

Well, I know this forbidden that's why I'm letting go. Yes, they're already dating. Haruhi said 'Yes' when Hikaru confessed to her.

"Kaoru!" I heard my brother shouted. "Yes?" I shouted back. The door opened loudly, and revealed a huffing Hikaru. I ran and helped him. "What happened, Hikaru?" I asked worriedly because he ran so fast to our room.

"We will go to the carnival tomorrow!..with Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club..." Hikaru grinned widely. I slowly felt sad but smiled fakely to cover it all up. "That's nice...let's sleep early do that we will not be late tomorrow.." I said.

Hikaru nodded and we went to our bed and slept.

NEXT DAY

"Let's go! Kaoru!" Hikaru smiled with glee. I smiled back. We saw Haruhi and picked her up. Hikaru and Haruhi talked up to the carnival. I felt like I wasn't there. My eyes started to sting. I looked on the brighter side, to distract the pain I've been experiencing.

We got to the carnival. The rest of the Host Club welcomed us. We formed some groups. Haruhi, Hikaru and Tono. Kyoya and I. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai. We went to the Horror House, Cup something, Ferris Wheel, Roller Coaster, and etc.

"Kaoru.." Kyoya said. I looked at him. "Hai?" I answered. "Can I go first..?...I want to go home already..don't worry I will inform Hikaru or you can go to the McDo already, is it ok?" Kyoya asked gently and nicely. I nodded my head and waved at him as he went away.

I looked up to the sky, to see the sky is so gray. I unconciously shudder because of the sudden roar of the sky. I ran so fast to get the roar out of my ears. I felt the tears of the skies on my skin.

Hikaru's POV

It rained so hard and the thunders are so loud. Tono pulled Haruhi, putted my headphones on her. I didn't really loved her. She knows that too, because I told her that I loved Kaoru more that a brother. She said that she will support me.

I joked Kaoru that I confessed to Haruhi and she said 'Yes' and to my disappointment my twin only smiled, no sense of getting jealous. All of us went to the McDo except Kaoru and Kyoya-senpai. We looked at the door to see Kyoya soaked wih the water from outside.

"Kyoya...are you ok?" Tamaki ran dramatically to Kyoya. "Hikaru...is Kaoru here yet?" Kyoya asked. "Eh? I thought you were with him..." I asked, puzzled. "Eh..I left him so early at the carnival because I was called by my father but I told him that I will go already because I wanna go home.." Kyoya said.

I suddenly heard the lightning that strucked again. I remembered something.

FLASHBACK

"Onii-chan...O-O-Onii-cha-an..." Kaoru hiccuped while crying. "Kaoru!" Hikaru ran to Kaoru and hugged him tightly. "What happened? Why are you crying?" Hikaru asked angrily. Then the roar of the sky got louder which made Kaoru's cute face, full of tears and he clutched Hikaru's shirt hardly.

"Shhh..don't cry anymore, Onii-chan will always be here for you..I will always protect you from this thunderstorm..." Hikaru whispered to his brother's ears and rubbed this brother's back gently. With that gesture, Kaoru fell asleep on Hikaru's warm arms.

FLASHBACK

I ran fastly outside. Why did I forgot that? That's why he's always clutching my shirt when there's a thunderstorm at night . I hope Haruhi will explain this to them. I ran all around the town to find Kaoru, but no signs of him.

Of all people, I'm supposed to be the one who needs to know this. Shit. Kaoru, where are you? Damn this. I looked at the chruch where I saw Haruhi, but still no Kaoru. I can feel my eyes stinging. The rain is still falling hard.

I looked on a small street and heard something. I went closer to the small street, and saw Kaoru on the corner, this face full of tears, eyes closed tightly and this hands covering his ears while his knees are near to this chest.

I ran do fast to him and hugged him so tightly. "H-H-Hikar-ru..." I felt him, trembling. A lightning struck again. I felt him shudder and I rubbed this head. "No, don't worry anymore, I will always protect you now..." I whispered sweetly to him.

"Yo-You remember-red-d..." He sobbed. I smiled and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I kept you waiting.." I replied. "Hontoni Arigatou..I..I..I'm do happy.." He smiled while tears flowing on this eyes. "Let's go now..we'll go home right away.." I said and I pulled him into a piggyback ride.

We went home with that position and I felt that Kaoru fell asleep because he was snoring a little.I chuckled at what I heard.

Kaoru's POV

"Kaoru..Kaoru..." I heard my twin called my name. I slowly opened my eyes. " I wanna tell you something.." I saw my brother blushed as he said that. "What is it?" I asked. "I...I..Iiloveyou.." He stumbed on the words which I can't understand.

"I can't understand you, Hikaru.." I said. "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN A TWIN.." He said looking away from me, blushing. I giggled. " I love you too, thank you that you loved me more than a brother because I really felt the same.." I smiled warmly at him. I hugged him tightly which he returned back.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. He blushed harder. I also blushed. He continued to give me buttlerfly kisses.

Hikaru and Kaoru's POV

No matter what happen we will always love each other even though some people will hate us, we will do our best, right? I love you...

Please Review :-)


End file.
